A New Life
by Darkside94
Summary: During the fall of Fastoon both of Ratchet's parents are killed. Now its up to Alister to take care of baby Ratchet and raise him as his own.
1. How it all started

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ratchet & Clank!

**Setting: During the fall of Fastoon **

**Chapter 1: Family**

"_What have I done?"_

This was Alister's only thoughts as he watched as everything that he had tried to protect, everything that he help build, and everything that he loved was destroyed. And knowing that he had caused it all.

Everywhere he looked there were homes on fire, buildings reduced to rubble, and innocent Lombaxs running for their lives trying to escape the devastation.

All caused by his mistake.

"What have I done", Alister said aloud as he fell to his knees and placing his face in his hand trying to block out all the chaos around him. Folding his ears back trying in vain to block out the screams of fear and pain. Trying to block out the sounds of buildings falling and of the screeching of the war machine that was destroying everything. But he was mostly trying to block out the sound of lives being destroyed.

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders, shaking him, trying to awaken him from his shock.

"Alister wake up"

Alister barely heard the words spoken to him through his deep state of shock. When he was all of a sudden slapped in the face, finally waking him.

"Alister," Kaden yelled inches from his face, "Get a hold of yourself".

Finally putting everything into focus, Alister realized that Kaden was right in front of him. Kaden's expression looked like a cross between worry and anger.

"Kaden," Alister whispered. "What have I done?"

"We don't have time for this." Kaden yelled while pulling Alister to his feet. "We got to get out of here." And with that said, Kaden grabbed Alister's hand and pulled him away from the destruction. But then he stopped and slowly turned around and said in a hush voice, "My family."

Kaden activated his hover-boots and rushed towards his house.

"Wait Kaden." Alister yell, while turning on his hover-boots and rushing after him.

Alister raced after Kaden, dodging falling rubble and sparks of fire with Kaden a few yards away from him. That was until Alister was hit by a falling branch from a tree that was hit but an energy blast. Alister crashed into a nearby wall but quickly collected myself and continued his chase after Kaden. Then Alister turned the corner to behold Kaden's house which was now in a state of disrepair. The house was on fire and part of the roof had caved in. But he didn't see Kaden.

Alister went to the house and called out for Kaden. He walked over the rubble and searched the rooms, calling his friends name over and over again. His search came to an end when he came to the nursery when he saw Kaden kneeing over the body of his wife. She had been half buried in the rubble that came from the collapsed section of the roof. Alister stood in shock by the sight but snapped out of it when he saw Kaden shaking. Alister took a step towards him when he saw a small buddle in his arms.

It was Kaden's new born son, Ratchet who had only been born two days ago. They had only brought him home this morning before the attack that afternoon. The baby was asleep despite what was happening around him. Warped in his blanket Ratchet continued to sleep as his father held him in his shaking arms.

"She's gone…." Kaden muttered, "she's gone…" he again chocked out before he let his tears fall from his eyes. "But..." he said while looking at the buddle in his arms, "we still have each other." He said to his child.

Unfortunately, this did not last long. For after he muttered these words the remaining part of the roof gave a groan signaling it was going to collapse.

"KADEN," Alister yelled to him waking him from this depressed induced shock letting him react right as the roof had collapsed onto him.

"KADEN," Alister yelled going to the pile, and digging through it to get to Kaden. He found him, after what felt like an eternity still half buried in the rubble and with his remaining upper half of his body he was protecting his son.

Kaden turned to Alister picking up Ratchet with one arm while supporting himself with the other. "Alister," Kaden groaned. Alister went to his side trying to get him out. "Don't worry I'll get you out." Alister said continuing his digging until he was stopped but Kaden's hand.

"I'm… I'm not going to make it" Kaden whispered. "Don't say such things," Alister said with tears in his eyes. "We'll get you out of this."

Kaden raised Ratchet to Alister for him to take. Alister stopped to take the child in his arms. Ratchet shifted position in his arms. And with Kaden last breath he said, "Take care of him." And with that Kaden fell to the ground and never got up again.

Alister fell to his knees, completely stunned by what had just happened. He sat there and watched the lifeless body of his best friend lay motionless on the ground. He stayed like his for what seemed like hours until a small noise awoke him from his trance. The noise came from Ratchet who was shifting in his sleep. Alister watched the child who was oblivious to what had just transpired. This innocent child, who hadn't even opened his eyes yet, was unaware that both his parents were now gone. He had no one else in the world to take care of him, that is except for Alister.

Alister slowly lifted his hand and ran it over the child's head in a soothing gesture. Ratchet purred as Alister kept petting him. Alister smiled at this and when he stopped, Ratchet put his head down and went back to sleep.

In that moment Alister knew what he had to do. He out of the ruins of the house turned on his hoover boots and started his race to his ship. Alister focused on the task at hand and expertly dodged all the obstacles that were in his way. He had to reach the landing platform before anything happened to it. He had to get Ratchet out of there. He had to keep Ratchet safe.

Alister finally made it to the platform and found that his ship was the only one left. All the others were out there defending the city. With Ratchet in his arms he ran to the ship, jumped in, started his engines and flew off into the sky.

Alister looked out of the cockpit window to see the city in flames. He knew that because of his mistake that he will never be forgiven. With one last glance he turned his ship around and blasted off into space. Once out of orbit he looked back at Fastoon for the last time. A small feeling of regret came over Alister as he thought that he will never see his people ever again. A small cry broke him from his thoughts. Alister looked at Ratchet as he cried out and with that cry a maternal instinct awoke with in Alister. Alister gently took hold of Ratchet, brought him to his face, and started rubbing his cheek on Ratchet's head. A low purr came from throat as he continued his cuddling of the child. Ratchet's crying soon got replaced by a small purr of his own and he too started to rub his head against Alister's.

Alister was surprised by his actions but started to enjoy it. A small spark of joy came into his heart when he heard Ratchet's purr. The child's purring momentarily stop when he let out a small yawn but soon continued as he drifted off into sleep. Alister waited a little while to make sure ratchet was asleep before he put him back down. Alister stared at the little sleeping form for a minute before he steered the ship into open space.

Alister flew through space with a mission in mind. That mission was to not only protect Ratchet but to also care for him. He will love him and raise him as his own child. He will become his father and guide him through life. They will become each other's family.

A small look of fear came onto Alister's face at the thought of him failing the child. But with a look at the sleeping child a smirk formed on his lips and the look of fear was replace with a look of determination. He can't know if he didn't try. Without a second thought he activated his afterburners and started his journey to start their new life.


	2. A new begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ratchet and Clank.**

**Setting: 2 hours later in Alister's ship.**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning **

"_No. Not this one either_"

Alister closed the information screen on his ship's navigation system about the planet he was approaching. He had pasted a few planets already but he felt that they were either too close to Fastoon or too much of a target for Tachyon to attack.

Tachyon. That traitorous cragmite. After all they did for him. After they had taken him in and raised him. He ends up destroying everything they had worked for. Alister knew that conquering Fastoon wouldn't be enough for him. He would move on to other planet and conquer them as well. His thirst for power will never be satisfied. Nor will his thirst for revenge.

If Tachyon knew that they had escaped, he wouldn't stop until they were dead. So Alister continued his search for a safe place where he could protect Ratchet from Tachyon's wrath.

Speaking of Ratchet, the child had been asleep for his entire search. Alister knew that wouldn't last long. Sooner or later Ratchet will be hungry and Alister had nothing to give him. Ha had to find a suitable planet before that happens.

He came to the next planet, Torren IV. According to the ship's computer this was a recycling planet occupied mostly by wild animals and the vullards. Alister continued to read about the planet and the more he read the more he thought the planet to be the perfect place to hide from prying eyes. So Alister flew to the planet hoping that he will be able to find someone to help him.

He soon landed on a landing platform near one of the recycling facilities. He looked out at the large facility that was built into the face of an even larger mountain. He then looked at Ratchet and started to wonder how he would carry him and defend them if needed. He couldn't leave him in the ship alone without anyone to protect him. He looked around the ship for something that he could use. Luckily he found an old backpack and with some modifications he put Ratchet into the backpack and pulled the blanket over the child's head, to protect his face from sunburn.

He put modified backpack on and put his left arm under it so to prevent it from moving around too much. He then pick up his double-headed wrench staff and set out to investigate the facility.

It took some doing and some use of his hoover boots but he finally reached one of the entrances to the facility. Near the entrance he saw that there was a giant robot head that looked like it had been there for quite a while. He went to get a closer look and saw a vullard standing next to a control panel in the shadow of the giant head.

"Excuse me," Alister said to the robot in a calm voice. The vullard let out a surprised yelp and quick turned around and stared at his surprise guess. "Sorry for disturbing you but I mean you no harm." Alister reassured the scared vullard. The vullard seemed to calm down.

"Well hello their stranger, what brings you to our great facility?" the vullard said while gesturing to the whole mountain. "I am afraid that I am in despite need of help." Alister said to robot. "Do you know of anywhere I can get some supplies."

The vullard looked up and started thinking while rubbing his chin. He did this for a few moments until he paused and said, "Well we do have supplies from when we had organics working with us." He then turn to Alister and said with a smile on his face, "They should still be good since we had them stored in atomizer. Come with me and I'll show you." The vullard started moving past Alister and towards the facility entrance.

Alister released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, relieved that he hadn't come here for nothing. "Thank you so much" Alister said while following the robot towards the entrance. "It's no problem," the vullard said turning is head slightly, "we are happy to help anyone who needs it." They were near the entrance when the vullard suddenly stopped.

"Well this is just perfect." The vullard said while throwing his arms up in the air in a clear sign of his outrage. He turned to Alister and said in a slightly angry voice, "I'm afraid we cannot enter the facility because the door is without power." He gestured to the door. "Why can't we open the door?" Alister asked in a confused tone. "Well, the door is powered by a batterybot and that blasted bot is not plugged into the socket." The vullard explained while gesturing to the empty socket next to the door. "But," the vullard said when he put one of his fingers up to his chin, "if you can find the batterybot and put him back in the socket we can open the door. The batterybot should be around here somewhere since I don't think he will be willing to jump off a cliff just to anger us."

Alister nodded his head in agreement and started to look around for the batterybot. He finally found it not five yards away from the door. He was about to grab it with his wrench when all of a sudden three robots jumped out in front of Alister. The vullard behind him yelled, "Watch out for the junkbots. They're dangerous and quite the trouble makers." The junkbots were rusty machines that had blades on their arms. They had no legs but they hover in the air getting ready for the attack. Alister readied his wrench and started to charge it until it was glowing blue. When the first junkbots charged he was hit in the chest by an energy blast that quickly ended it. The other two bots charged at Alister together in rage. Alister started to dodge the attacks being careful that Ratchet, who was still on his back was alright. With a hit to each of the bots' heads, that were knocked clean off the junkbots were defeated. Alister was breathing heavy from the ordeal.

"That was remarkable." The vullard said from behind Alister. Alister turned his head to the vullard and nodded his head in thanks. Alister saw the batterybot again and quickly snatched the bot with his wrench. "Excellent, now that you have him put him back in his socket." The vullard said while pointing to the socket. Alister walked back to the door and with a flick of his wrench, the batterybot was flung in the air and ended up plugged in to the socket. The door moaned back to life and when the vullard pressed the button next to the door it opened to a long hallway that ended with another door. Alister followed the vullard down the hall.

"That was quite an impressive display back there." The vullard said. "Thank you…umm…" Alister started to say but realized that he didn't know the vullard's name. Said vullard stop in his tracks and turned around. "Oh my apologies. We hadn't even been introduced. Well you can call me Ollie." Ollie said. "It's nice to meet you Ollie. I am General Alister Azimuth." Alister said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Well General," Ollie said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "like I was saying, you did a great job in taking care of those junkbots. They are always causing trouble in the facility. We try to keep them out but they keep coming back. Well enough of that." Ollie went to the other door and opened a hidden keypad. He pressed in a combination and stood back. He turned around and while gesturing to the opening door said, "Welcome to our humble facility." The door opened to reveal the recycling facility. The facility was huge, clearly using most of the mountain it was built into. There were large pieces of equipment that were, to Alister guess supposed to help in the recycling process. In front of him there was a large conveyor-belt that ended above a huge incinerator. Even from afar, Alister could tell that the fiery inferno was on full blast.

There were a dozen vullards walking around or working the machinery. Some nearby turned around to see who entered but quickly turned back to their work. Ollie started walking towards the left to the next platform. "Follow me General," Ollie called from over his shoulder, "we keep the supplies over here." Alister followed Ollie while still looking around the facility. Everything was covered in a coat of rust that no one has ever tried to clean up. Ollie stopped in front of another door and with another combination the door opened. The room had metal crates stacked against the sides of the room and in the back of the supply room there was a large machine. In the middle of it there was a small glass door that cover a rectangular indention at that a small ray-gun on the top and a small platform on the bottom. To the left of the glass door there was a screen built into the machine with a keyboard under it. To the right of it was a medium size ray-gun pointed downward towards the floor.

"Well this is the food supply closet." Ollie explained. "We haven't opened this place since the organic workers left us." Ollie walked into the room with Alister right behind him. "What's in the crates?" Alister asked. "The crates on the left are filled with water and are sealed to keep it fresh. The crates on the right are filled with the non-perishable food and some eating utensils. The rest of the stuff is atomized and stored in the atomizer." Ollie explained while pointing in their directions. Ollie went to the Atomizer and with a press of a few keys it buzzed to life. "The food stored here is kept in the state it was atomized so it should be just as fresh as it was when it first got here." Alister went next to Ollie and looked at the screen. The food stored there was sorted into different categories like fruit, vegetables, dairy, and meats. "Have a look at what we have." Ollie suggested.

Ollie stepped back to let Alister look at what was there when he noticed that the bundle on his back moved a little. "What have you got back here?" Ollie asked. Alister suddenly remembered why he came here and as gently as possible we took the makeshift baby carrier off his back and held Ratchet in his arm. Ollie's eyes widened at the site of Ratchet and then with a large grin on his face said, "Oh. You have a baby with you." He got closer to Ratchet to have a better look. "My, your son is quite cute." Ollie said when he turned to Alister. "Well he isn't my…." Alister paused in mid-sentence and thought about it. They were alone together in the universe and Alister made a promise to himself that he would raise Ratchet as his own. Ollie turned back to Ratchet and asked, "So, what's your kid's name?" Alister looked at Ratchet and said, "Ratchet…my son's name is Ratchet." Alister felt a small bit of joy when he said those words.

Ratchet, sensing the attention woke up from his sleep. He let out a small yawn letting the older lombax and vullard know that he was awake. Ratchet lifted him nose and started to scent the area around him and turned to face Alister. Ratchet then, to Alister's surprise started to cry. Alister brought Ratchet up to his face. "What's wrong little one" Alister asked the baby. Ratchet stopped cry for a moment and a small growl came from his small belly. "Oh. He must be hungry." Ollie walked to one of the crates on the right and, with a press of a button on the side of it, opened the crate. He reached in and pulled out a baby bottle. "We were not without children back then and we are always prepared." Ollie walked over to the atomized, opened the glass door and placed the bottle on the small platform. He closed the door and walked over to the screen. "Let's see, milk should be under diary. Ah. Here we are" Ollie pressed a few buttons and a small flash of light came from the closed door. Ollie walked to the door and retrieved the bottle from the machine.

Alister saw that the bottle was now filled with milk. "There you are" Ollie said when he passes the bottle over to Alister. Alister put the bottle to Ratchet's mouth and instantly the child stopped crying and started to quickly drink the milk. Alister gave a sign of relief when Ratchet stopped crying. It didn't take too long for Ratchet to finish off the bottle and soon after fall back to sleep.

With Ratchet asleep again, Alister laid him on one of the crates. Ollie watched him and then asked, "Why did you bring your son to a planet like ours when there are other better suited planets to go to?" Alister knew that the question would come sooner or later. He turned to Ollie and, with no emotion in his tone said, "We are trying to find a home somewhere that is more secluded then the cities on other planets." Ollie wanted to ask more but knew that Alister didn't want to be asked anything about the subject. "Well," Alister continued, "thank you for helping me, Ollie. When I have gathered enough supplies for us, we'll be on our way." Alister was about to ask for a bag to carry everything in when Ollie surprised him by asking, "Why don't you stay here."

Alister looked at Ollie with a confused look and questioned, "What?" Ollie continued by explaining, "Well we could use your help with the junkbots and batterybots, and I bet that you know how to fix just about anything, you being a lombax as such, and things are always of need to be repaired here. And we still have one of the houses from back then that we haven't taken apart, and we can start back again the food supplier we used to have. And we can pay you for your work if you want." Alister just stood there and started to think about what Ollie had said. He had actually thought about living here when he was on his ship but thought it was impossible without an actual plan to settle down here or any means to get food and other things to take care of himself and Ratchet. "Well what do you say General?" Ollie put a hand out to Alister in a sign of agreement. Alister didn't need a moment to think for he was certain that this was best option for him and Ratchet to have. He took Ollie's hand and happily said, "When can I start?" And with that, Alister and Ratchet were on their way to start their new life with an new beginning.


	3. A new home

**Sorry for the lateness. I had to get ready for college and everything else in my life. But here it is and I'll probably add chapter 4 next week. Till then, bye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ratchet & Clank series.**

**Chapter 3: A new home**

Alister held Ratchet close as Ollie drove the hover truck to their new home. After Alister had taken Ollie's offer, Ollie had taken them to the facility's garage where they kept the hover trucks. On the way to the garage Ollie explained what Alister's duties would be in the facility. Alister would be a combination of a mechanic and a security guard. Alister would be called if something broke down and needed to be fixed or if a junkbot or any other creature comes in and needs to be dealt with. In the morning Ollie will show Alister where everything is and given him his equipment. Alister would be on a 9 to 5 work day and would be called in if the matter needed his immediate attention. He would also get his own office to work from.

The house they were being taken to was about 10 miles away from the facility. Alister's ship was in the back of the truck, which Ollie had helped load up, so going back and forth from home and work wouldn't be a trouble. The problem was that with Alister away no one would be able to take care of Ratchet. But Ollie had assured him that Ratchet could come with him and just stay in his office.

They arrived at the house five minutes later. The house sat in front of a large rock formation that tower over the house and curved around it on both the left and right sides creating a sort of barrier around the house while still having an opening in the front so they could drive in. The house was made up of recycled metals that with years of being not taken care of had left a few pacts of rust to form on the roof.

Ollie drove the truck through the opening in the wall, and parked the truck in front of the house. "Well, here we are." Ollie happily said. Alister got out of the truck and walked up to the house to get a better look at it. "Go on, and have a look inside." Ollie called from the ruck. "While you're doing that, I'll unload your ship from the back." Alister nodded his understanding and walked to the front door. He turned the knob and went in. Alister walked down the entry way, which was a long hallway that made a sharp left at the end. The hallway had one opening to the left that led to the living room and two on the left that led to the kitchen and the dining room. The living room was carpeted and was furnished with a couch, a coffee table, an arm chair, a holo-screen on the wall, and three tall tables against the three walls. The fourth wall had a large window that showed the front yard of the house.

The kitchen had all the needed appliances as well as wooden cabinets and counters. The sink was on the far wall and had a small window that overlooked the back yard. There was also a stove and refrigerator that faced each other on opposing walls. On the opposing walls to the sink there was another opening to the dining room and had cabinets and counters on either side of it. The dining room had a round table that and four chairs around it.

Down the turn of the hallway were three doors. The two on the right that lead to the master bedroom and the bathroom while the one on the left lead to a smaller bedroom. The master bedroom had a queen size bed, a large dresser, two nightstands, a big closest, and two windows that faced the back yard. The second bedroom was smaller with a twin size bed, a small dresser, and a small closest. But the smaller bedroom had no windows. The bathroom had everything that was needed, with a shower/bathtub. With all considered, the house was made for a small family.

Alister looked around the house and thought that it was a nice place to stay. He walked into the master bedroom and sent Ratchet on the bed. Alister made sure he was comfortable before leaving to help Ollie. When he made it out the door, his ship was already unloaded with Ollie closing the back of the truck. "Well, how does it look?" Ollie asked. "It looks really nice, but is there a way to get other furniture for Ratchet?" Alister asked Ollie. "I'm afraid that you have to get that yourself and you have to order it from somewhere else." Ollie explained. "I see. Well this will be good for now." Alister said.

"Good. Well the truck that is delivering the food will be here shortly so in the meantime just familiarize your-self with the house. Also, before I forget," Ollie reached behind his back and pulled out a communicator watch out to Alister, "this is for you." Alister took the watch and put it on "the watch will alter you when you are needed and where you are needed at. In the morning I'll give you everything else you needed and tell you everything else you needed to know." Ollie explained and with that he started to walk back to the truck. "Well till tomorrow." Ollie called from the window as he drove back to the facility. Alister waved as he left and turned back to the house.

Like Ollie said the food truck arrived 10 minutes later and it took another 10 minutes to put everything away. Most of it was a month supply of non-perishables and about two weeks of perishables. After everything that happen Alister was tired and hungry. So he made himself a sandwich and made a bottle for Ratchet if he was hungry. He walked into the bedroom and he saw that Ratchet had squirmed out of his blanket and was crawling to the head of the bed. This was his first look at Ratchet without his blanket covering him. He was wearing a baby's one piece footy pajama with a little hole for his tail to go through. The one pajama was blue with little golden nuts and bolts all over it. Alister admitted to himself that it was sort of cute.

Alister sat down at the end of the bed and Ratchet sensed the movement and moved towards him. Alister scooped up Ratchet when he was close enough and held him in his arms. Alister started to feed Ratchet the bottle. After that was done he grabbed Ratchet's blanket and laid him down. Alister laid down next to him a quickly fell asleep.

Alister woke up the next morning to two big green eyes looking at him. Alister pulled the upper half of his body up and looked down at Ratchet. Ratchet's eyes never left him as he pulled himself up. After another minute of staring, Ratchet finally broke it by crawling to Alister and sniffed him a little. After that Ratchet looked up at Alister and smiled. He put his hands up and started to reach out to Alister for him to pick him up. Alister smiled down at him and picked him up to his face. Ratchet giggled as he was picked up and his tail curled in his happiness. Alister gave Ratchet a lick on his head in a cat like way that showed his happiness of the child. Ratchet closed his eyes and purred when he was licked. After that Alister put Ratchet on his lap and brought his tail over to Ratchet. Ratchet stared at Alister's tail when it came near but smiled when it started to tickle him. Alister smiled down on him as he laughed.

But all good things must come to an end.

Right after that moment, Alister's watch started to beep. Alister brought the watch up and taped on the screen. Meanwhile, Ratchets attention was quickly directed at his watch. The watch then said, in a male computer voice, "_You are needed as soon as possible_." After that the watch shut off. Alister suddenly realized that he had to get ready for work. He was about to get up when Ratchet let out a tiny squeak. He smiled down at him and picked him up. He cradled him in his arms and said, "Come on little one. We have to get ready for work."


End file.
